The Administrative Core is the glue that binds together this application for a Center of Excellence Grant (COE) in prostate cancer disparities. The Core will provide Administrative support and oversight for the Program's research. Its major objectives are leadership and management of Program activities, communication, training, quality assurance, and strategic planning. The Administrative Core will coordinate all COE activities and set general policies. It will be responsible for managing the day-to-day operations of the COE and for providing assistance to Core Directors and Project Principal Investigators in administering their units. It will do so through a senior management structure made up of a Steering Committee, Executive Committee, Community Advisory Board, and External Advisory Board. The Administrative Core will be directly responsible for budgeting and business office support for all Projects and Cores, interface with and preparation of reports to NCI staff, provision of clerical support for Projects and Cores, coordination of Administrative support, and overall coordination of scientific activities. In addition, the Administrative Core will support ongoing contact among the investigators, and will provide written progress reports as the Projects proceed. The co-Directors of the Administrative Core will be responsible for overseeing the performance of each of the service Cores and assuring quality and cost-effectiveness of the services. Finally, the Administrative Core will also be responsible for determining the research direction of the COE. A major aspect of this direction will be the selection and evaluation of new transdisciplinary, translational science and training of the next generation of health disparities researchers. As the current group of Projects proceeds, there will be a need to decide whether to support grant applications for supplemental funds. If so, then priorities will need to be set among these other possibilities. This will be a responsibility of the Administrative Core, with guidance from its Steering and Advisory Committees. Analogously, as the current group of Projects approaches completion, there will need to be a decision about whether to apply for a renewal of this Program and, if so, the Projects and investigators to be included. Again, this will be a responsibility of the Administrative Core.